


I Thought I Was Your Hero

by SunnyIllyana



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, can be read as romantic and/or platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25011031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunnyIllyana/pseuds/SunnyIllyana
Summary: Virgil hears crying in the middle of the night on the day that Thomas filmed Putting Others First, and he decides to go check it out.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 87





	I Thought I Was Your Hero

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to write drabbles to get my writing groove back, so this prompt was suggested by my kiddo, Parker. She suggested "reacting to seeing the other crying" and Prinxiety, so here we are! I hope you enjoy :)

Virgil walked back to his room with a mug of tea in hand. It was 3 AM, but Virgil had slept through most of the day. Thomas had made a new video today, but Virgil didn’t feel the need to make an appearance.

Why would the other sides need him anyway?

The sound of crying caught him dead in his tracks, however. Virgil didn’t hear it often from anyone but himself or Patton, and Patton would be long asleep by now.

The sound was coming from…Roman’s room?

Virgil was never the comforting type. He was horrible at it, to be more precise, because he always said the wrong thing. But Roman was never one to let his negative emotions get the best of him.

The anxious side hesitantly knocked on Roman’s door. The sobbing sounds almost immediately died, but there was no answer from the other side of the door.

“Roman, I know you’re awake,” Virgil found himself saying.

“Leave me alone,” Roman said brokenly.

Virgil took a sip of his tea and a deep breath before entering the creative side’s room. “I said to leave me alone,” Roman screamed as he threw one of his pillows in Virgil’s direction.

“Patton’s not awake, so I’ll have to do,” Virgil retorted, closing the door behind him before Roman woke up any of the other sides.

Virgil found Roman curled into a ball on his bed with blankets draped around him. The princely side’s face was red and puffy, and there was a pile of tissues stacked in the trash can at the side of his bed.

Virgil hesitantly sat at the end of Roman’s bed, not sure how to start this conversation. “So, uh, do you want to talk about it?”

“No,” Roman hissed, receding farther into his blankets.

“Fine,” Virgil replied, taking another few sips of his tea. “I’ll sit here with you at least. I know that helps me sometimes when Patton does it.”

The room was silent save for Roman’s sniffles and Virgil drinking his tea. _‘Did I say the wrong thing?’_ he thought frantically.

“Do…” Roman mumbled, startling Virgil. “Do you think that I’m evil like Remus?” Roman’s voice was so quiet that Virgil barely understood his words.

“Why would you think that?” Virgil asked, setting aside his now empty mug. “Yes, you’re twins and both represent a form of creativity, but other than that, the two of you are nothing alike.”

The room was silent once more. Virgil looked over to make sure that Roman was okay and found the creative side staring at him. There was awe, shock, and something that he couldn’t quite place in the other’s gaze.

“Do you mean it?” Roman asked.

Virgil couldn’t hold eye contact with the intensity of the other’s stare. “Of course, I do. You forget that I’ve lived with Remus for years. Trust me, you’re _nothing_ alike.”

Roman smiled for a moment before it broke, and he began crying again. Virgil didn’t know what to do. However, Roman spoke again.

“Who’s going to be Thomas’ hero now?” he said with a broken voice.

“Who else but you?” Virgil replied.

“But he’s been lying to me this entire time!” Roman snapped. “I’m not his hero!”

“Well, we just need to get his head out of his ass and make him see the truth!” Virgil hissed back.

Roman looked shocked at Virgil’s reaction. “I’m sure Janus is his hero now,” he mumbled.

Virgil’s eyes widened in shock. _‘He revealed his name to Thomas?!’_

Roman’s cries started again, and Virgil focused back on him. “How about we work on that tomorrow?” Virgil suggested. He opened his arms to the other side, channeling Patton again.

“But…I thought that you didn’t like physical touch,” Roman said with a sniffle.

“You need it right now,” Virgil replied, opening his arms further.

Roman smiled softly before adjusting to lay his head in Virgil’s lap instead. The anxious side stiffened at first but relaxed and dropped his arms after Roman got comfy.

Roman’s breathing evened out, but he was still quite obviously awake. _‘Would he mind if I ran my fingers through his hair?’_ Virgil thought, his heart fluttering in his chest.

Roman nuzzled against one of Virgil’s legs, and Virgil decided, fuck it. He ran his fingers hesitantly through Roman’s hair. The other side’s breath hitched, but he did not reject the gesture.

“Thank you for being here, Emo Nightmare,” Roman whispered.

Virgil chuckled. “Anytime, Princey.”


End file.
